


Tales From FarmClan

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Calypso is a good mom, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kittypets (Warriors), Melonstripe is precious, Multi, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Slugpaw is the main character, This is probably edgy, demon cats, demon hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: FarmClan, Polite and Demonic. The home to many demon cats living in a farm after escaping captivity, and wanting to reform their ways. Recently, a Kittypet named Melon has joined the Clan, being named Melonstripe. Here are some short stories from this Clan.
Relationships: Rowancloud/Sootpebble, Shadowstar/Nightfoot
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

** FARMCLAN **

**Leader**

Shadowstar - A tall, short-haired, black She-cat with green eyes. She has a long tongue.

_Apprentice, Hornetpaw_

**Deputy**

Ravenfur - A scrawny black mackerel tabby Tom with short fur and a single gold eye, the other being hollow.

**Medicine Cat**

Rowancloud - A short-legged red pseudo-tabby She-cat with hazel eyes. She speaks of the days the stars shall fall and has mushrooms growing off of her.

**Warriors**

Nightfoot - A scarred, short-furred black mackerel tabby She-cat with gold eyes. She is very sleepy and has small wings.

_Apprentice, Slugpaw_

Willowstripe - A blue Tom with green stripes and hazel eyes. He has a long tail with feathers on the end.

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Wrenbriar - A long-haired chocolate She-cat with pure white eyes. She is smart and wears a long scarf.

Sootpebble - A black She-cat with long fur and gold eyes. She has a red X on her chest and long ears.

Melonstripe - An odd brown tabby enby cat with fluffy fur, lighter markings, and bright blue eyes. They are missing half of their front right leg, and used to be a Kittypet.

**Apprentices**

Hollypaw - A white and black She-cat with short fur and pure amber eyes. Her eyes are almost always closed and she has glowing, swirly amber horns.

Hornetpaw - A large red pseudo-tabby Tom with curly fur and swirly gold eyes.

Slugpaw - A short-legged black Tom with rainbow eyes. He has a vine-like tail.

**Queens**

Poppyear - A red tabby She-cat with bright green eyes. She has droopy, long white horns and is the mother to Ravenfur's kits. (Mother to Slipkit and Podkit)

Starlingface - A pitch black She-cat covered in feathers with blue-red eyes. She has lots of teeth and is the mother to Willowstripe's kits. (Mother to Shinekit)

**Elders**

Blackheart - A small white Tom with a dripping black heart jutting out of his chest and hollow, dripping black eyes.

Duskstream - A small brown and red She-cat with starry blue eyes. She has a gaping hole in her throat.

**Kits**

Slipkit - A scrawny red She-kit with gold eyes. She has long horns.

Podkit - A black and red tabby Tom-kit with hollow eyes and droopy horns.

Shinekit - A feathery blue and black She-kit with one blue eye and one red eye.

** Cats Outside The Clans **

Venom - A fluffy black Tom with a white chest and toes, as well as bright green eyes. He is a Kittypet.

Calypso - A tortoiseshell She-cat with green eyes. She is a Kittypet. She is the mother to Venom's kits, Cobra, Lyra, Amber, and Hazel.

Puma - A short-legged blue tabby Tom with yellow eyes. He is a loner.

Cobra - A slim black Tom-kit with orange patches and dark green eyes. He is a Kittypet.

Lyra - A tortoiseshell She-kit with a white chest and toes, and odd pale blue eyes. She is a Kittypet.

Amber - A fluffy black She-kit with odd amber eyes. She is a Kittypet.

Hazel - A calico She-kit with curly fur and odd hazel eyes. She is a Kittypet.


	2. Apprentices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have premade I'm sorrY-

"Slugpaw, are you sure you know where we're going?" Hollypaw asked, eyes closed as usual. Hornetpaw followed her slowly, eyes darting around. The trio of apprentices had decided to sneak off to explore Twolegplace, as they had never seen it up close.

The black Tom huffed. "Of course I know where I'm going! Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Yes, multiple times."

"Shut up, Hornetpaw!" Hollypaw hissed, horns glowing brighter than normal. "Do they have food here? I'm starving!"

Slugpaw shrugged. "I dunno, but they got that some clear stuff right here," Slugpaw muttered, poking at the odd material. Hollypaw eagerly grabbed it and tried to chew on it, before being knocked over by a fluffy black Tom.

"Plastic isn't food," He huffed, two more black cats standing behind him, peering from between his legs. "What are you cats doing out here?"

Hornetpaw stepped in front of the other apprentices. "We're FarmClan cats, we can do what we please!"

One of the small black cats scurried out from behind him. "Ohhhhhh!" She said, amber eyes wide. "That's why you look so weird!"

The slimmer of the two hissed. "Amber! You know they eat kits!" 'Amber' squeaked and scurried away, moving to what the apprentices assumed to be her brother's side. Hollypaw spit out the 'plastic' and tilted her head, opening her eyes slightly. "Wait, what? We don't eat kits.." She mumbled.

The black Tom sighed. "I'm Venom. These are my kits, Amber and Cobra. You really shouldn't be out this late."

Slugpaw's tail wrapped around Cobra, picking him up gently. "Oh, they're kits! That explains why you'd think that... do the other Kittypets here spread those rumors?"

Venom nodded. "Not me, obviously. Some others around here don't view you quite well, but one of my friends joined your Clan and is probably still alive.. you know Melon?"

Hornetpaw nodded. "Melonstripe. They used to be a Kittypet too," He cleared his throat. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves.. I'm Hornetpaw."

Hollypaw's horns glowed as she sniffed at Cobra, who was squirming in Slugpaw's tail. "I'm Hollypaw!" Slugpaw set Cobra down. "I'm Slugpaw."

Amber huffed. "So what _do_ you eat?"

"Anything we can get our paws on!" Hollypaw purred, looking at Hornetpaw smugly as he grumbled something about oversharing. "Fish, mice, birds..."

Venom stopped her. "Do you need somewhere to stay overnight? Or should I at least get you back to your borders?"

Before anyone else could respond, Hornetpaw answered. "Border, please."

Even after returning to their border, they still got scolded at the end of the day. Oh well.


	3. Squirrels

"Those squirrels look like they're doing something shifty..." Hollypaw muttered, eyes squinted. Willowstripe sighed. "We're practicing battle moves, and you're focused on _squirrels_? How daft-"

Melonstripe jumped onto one of the lower branches of the tree, tail flicking. Hollypaw gasped and Willowstripe rubbed his eyes irritably. The brown tabby stared up at the squirrels, before jumping up and grabbing one by the throat, biting down and killing it. The rest of the rodents scurried off, and the cat clung to the branch, dropping the squirrel down to the forest floor. Hollypaw caught it.

Willowstripe let out an exasperated growl. "Are you _stuck_?! You got yourself up there, you can get down!"

Melonstripe shook their head. "Nono, I can't, I'm actually stuck!"

Hollypaw's horns glowed. "I can get Slugpaw! He can get you down!" Without hesitating, she rushed back to the barn and returned soon with the short black Tom riding on her back. He extended his tail far enough to wrap around Melonstripe and brought her down. "You're lucky I don't have training today..." He muttered, aware of Willowstripe's gaze fixed on them. Willowstripe sighed. "Melonstripe, you're no more experienced than a kit in the nursery."

The brown tabby feigned shock. "Wow, I thought you'd put more faith in me!" They purred, picking up the squirrel proudly. "At least I caught something!" Before anyone else could respond, they padded off, and the day continued as normal.


	4. The Field

Shadowstar had been reluctant to follow Nightfoot to a place she wouldn't name. But with her only recently receiving her lives, if Nightfoot were planning anything, it would be fine. The tabby stopped, flicking her tail. "Alright, close your eyes! It's a surprise."

Shadowstar closed her eyes and Nightfoot led her into a colder, more clear area. "Alright, open them!"

The leader gasped as she opened them, the field Nightfoot had led her to was stunning. It was covered in flowers and had rocks in a circle, crystals sticking out of them. Most importantly, stars littered the sky and shone brightly. "Isn't this amazing?" Nightfoot purred, wings fluttering. She looked more awake then ever.

Shadowstar could only nod, words lost. Nightfoot rushed to the center of the field and rolled over onto her back. Shadowstar slowly followed, doing the same. "How... how have I never found this place before?"

Nightfoot giggled. "It's off of our territory, I just like exploring."

Shadowstar sighed and relaxed, noticing how soft the grass was. "This place is truely... magical, isn't it?"

Nightfoot nodded, smiling softly. If only they could stay like this forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're Lesbians, Harold.


	5. Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's somewhat long again, hooray.

Slugpaw felt fear like a stone in his belly. He had found a familiar amber-eyed kitten in the territory, the scent of fox everywhere. She was half-dead and now in the Medicine Cat den with Rowancloud, and Slugpaw was excused to the Apprentice's Den again. Anxiety clawed at his throat like a bramble bush against a cat's pelt. Rowancloud entered the den, gesturing for him to follow her. As they walked to the den, Rowancloud paused outside. "I'm not sure i-if she'll recover. It's in StarClan's paws now."

Slugpaw felt his heart drop and he slipped into the Medicine Den. The kit's black fur was knotted and dirty, and her mouth was half-open. He wrapped his body around her and cleaned her fur. "You can't die..." He whispered, eyes watering. "Please don't die."

Amber was so small, so fragile, how could this happen? It would've been better to bring her back into Twolegplace, but he supposed she should at least be conscious before they took her back. Slugpaw was aware that he was only reassuring himself, and it hurt knowing. The tiny kit mumbled something and opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. "Huh..?"

Slugpaw sighed in relief. "Hey, Amber. You're in FarmClan's Medicine Den. Do you remember what happened?"

Amber nodded slightly. "Uh, there was an orange thing, and then it bit me 'n stuff.. and then I woke up here."

Melonstripe hobbled in. "That's called a fox. You feelin' good enough to go home yet?"

Amber shrugged. "I dunno. My housefolk'll probably be looking for me."

Slugpaw nodded. "We should be getting you back soon. Melonstripe, can you, uh, tell Rowancloud I'm gonna take Amber home?"

The tabby nodded, grinning. "Safe travels! May StarClan light your path!" She said as Slugpaw left the barn, Amber being held by his tail. It didn't take long to get to Twolegplace, but a tortoiseshell She-cat hissed defensively when she saw him holding Amber. "Put her down." She snarled, and Slugpaw did exactly that.

"What did you do to her?!" She yelled as Amber scrambled over to her. Slugpaw shook his head. "I didn't. She was attacked by a fox, my Clan helped her. I'm, uh, Slugpaw."

Amber poked the cat in the paw. "He's telling the truth! They're great!" The tortoiseshell sighed. "...I am Calypso."

Slugpaw smiled slightly, trying to seem friendly. "I think your Twolegs will still have to check on her, sorry for not bringing her here immediatly."

"It is... okay. I'm just glad my Amber is safe," Calypso said, flicking her tail. "And um, thank you."

Slugpaw went back to the barn that day feeling like a real hero.


	6. Doctor

Sootpebble caught Greencough, during Leafbare. Just her luck. Now she was stuck in a den with a crazy who had mushrooms growing off of her fur. Sootpebble coughed as Rowancloud came in the den, glancing at her vaguely under a pile of moss from her nest.

Rowancloud simply pushed more catmint towards her and went back to glancing around and sorting herbs.

Sootpebble coughed and glared at the Medicine Cat. “Fight me..! I need somethin to do..” She mumbled.

Rowancloud merely shook her head and smiled a little. “Maybe later.”

* * *

Rowancloud came back to the den later, and Sootpebble was still bored as a sick kit. “Fi-” The black She-cat went back into a coughing fit before she could finish her sentence.

The other She-cat smiled and shook her head again. “I can’t fight you, Soot. I know you’d win.”

Sootpebble grumbled to herself and covered her eyes, embarrassed.

* * *

Sootpebble was allowed to go back to Warrior duties quickly, but before that could happen, Rowancloud brought her a mouse. “Fight me?” She asked sheepishly, and Sootpebble giggled a little.

“Of course.”


End file.
